


Break Just Right

by tothebatcave53



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Cock Cage, Crying, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Implied Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Milking, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Spanking, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Subspace, They use this as a way to cope with anxiety, Yuuri is a full time pet, kink meme fill, possible bad bdsm etiquette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: Yuuri breaks the rule of not touching himself when Victor isn't home. Unfortunately Victor also comes home at that exact moment, catching Yuuri in the act. Bad pets have to be disciplined or they'll never learn to obey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is never explicitly given by Yuuri, hence the dubcon tag, but I wrote it with the idea that consent between them was already established.

The ropes stand stark against Yuuri’s skin, such a pale soft color, crisscrossed with winding black lines of rope. It loops around his arms, binding them behind his back, winds up his shoulders and down his chest. It brushes at his sensitive nipples, standing at attention in the slight chill of the room. His knees are pulled under his stomach, forcing Yuuri to bend in half and raise his ass into the air. The ropes keep his knees tight together, wrapping effortlessly around his waist, pinching just slightly at the skin before reaching for his ankles which are also tied, raised marginally off the floor to alleviate the strain the position puts on his back.

“You’re doing well.”

Yuuri jolts, raising his head from where he’d laid it against the floor, drool dripping out from behind his gag. The blindfold cuts his vision off, leaving him with only his hearing to let him know Victor’s location in their room.

“Though not well enough since you touched yourself earlier when I wasn’t home, when I had forbidden it.” Victor tisks. His hand trails down Yuuri’s back, watching the subtle twitch of muscles that strain to arch into his touch. “Do you know what you did wrong?” Victor stills his hand over the swell of Yuuri’s ass, feeling the trembles that grow with every second. He waits, refusing to move further until Yuuri gives a furious nod of his head. His hair spills around him in a dark halo, long and starting to stick to the sweat on his skin as his flush of embarrassment grows. 

“You let me do this because you know you’ve been a bad slave.” Victor moves his hand again, trailing downward. His fingers press slightly to tease but don’t stop to give attention to Yuuri’s hole, instead moving down to grasp his dick which is locked away behind the tight confines of his cock cage. 

Yuuri lets out a moan, the noise strangled out from behind the ball that stretches his mouth wide and makes his lips glisten with spit.

“Look how wrecked you are just from my fingers. You could have had so much more if you had obeyed.” Victor teases at the slit of Yuuri’s cock through the cage, pushing his finger against it forcefully until Yuuri keens again. “But you touched yourself. I told you to wait patiently for me to come home, I let you out of your cage and your collar and this is how you repay your master?” Victor gives a hard pull to Yuuri’s cock, watching it bounce back and try to swell behind the plastic walls. 

Already Yuuri is shaking, babbling behind his gag in words that Victor can’t understand and has no desire to try to decipher. 

“Bad boys do not get to come. Bad boys do not get their masters cock.”

Yuuri wails louder and tries to push his ass up further in offering, trying to make Victor break his resolve. Victor stills him, shows his pet how serious he is in his decision by slapping the firm ass in front of him with an open palm. The bright red hand print that is left on the skin stirs Victor’s own cock in his pants but he ignores it. He, unlike Yuuri, has self control.

Victor pulls back completely, watching how Yuuri’s muscles ripple with his attempt to keep completely still. The hardwood is likely getting hard on his knees, having been stuck in the corner of their bedroom for more than an hour now. Victor heads back to the nightstand, picking up his phone. 

“You like being spanked too much, bad slaves don’t get rewards.” Victor flips the camera on his phone open, making sure the sound is also up as he aims the lens and hits the shutter button. It goes off with an audible click in the silent room. 

Yuuri’s shoulders immediately tense and when Victor takes another one he starts to struggle, wriggling as much as he can with how tightly he is tied. The protests come louder from behind the gag. Drool bubbles and drips constantly from around the plastic, pooling on the hardwood under Yuuri’s chin. 

“Stay still,” Victor snaps yanking the ropes and lifting Yuuri slightly from the ground. The rope bites into his skin and Victor is pleased at the marks he know will form after he releases his pet, laying a claim to Yuuri that no one can deny if they see his naked flesh. “I’ll take pictures of you if I please Yuuri, you belong to me completely.”

Yuuri whines louder and nods until Victor lets him fall back to the floor.

“Much better.” Victor lets his camera snap a few more pictures, mostly because it makes Yuuri tremble in such a delicious manner. “Are you going to be good from now on?”

Yuuri nods desperately.

“When I tell you that you aren’t allowed to touch yourself, are you going to disobey and touch yourself anyways?”

Yuuri shakes his head back and forth, wailing into his gag. His blindfold looks like it might be starting to soak with tears.

Victor doesn’t let up. “You are mine. I own this body, I own you completely.” His hand slaps forward, connecting with Yuuri’s ass again. “You don’t get to touch your body.” Victor slaps the other cheek, watching the tears drip down from the fabric now. “Your body isn’t your own. What it gets to do, gets to feel and when, that is all up to me.” Victor let’s the last slap ring out followed by heavy silence, Yuuri’s strained breathing the only noise. 

Reaching down Victor undoes the lock on Yuuri’s cock cage, taking him from the tight confines of chastity. Immediately Yuuri’s cock fills, hanging full and heavy between his legs. “You wanted to come so badly before, couldn’t wait for me to come back home, so we’ll give you exactly what you want pet. You’ll come until you physically cannot come anymore.”

Yuuri keens into his gag, trying to shuffle away from Victor’s demanding hands. 

“Stay still Yuuri,” Victor warns, giving a hard tug at the ropes again. When he’s obeyed Victor reaches down to palm at Yuuri’s cock, smirking as it jumps in his hand and precome drips between his fingers. “Someone's eager.” When Yuuri finally becomes pliant under his hand Victor stands up, watching the full body shudder that runs through Yuuri.

Victor walks over to their toy box, hanging half out of the closet. “I’m sure you wish you had listened now, don’t you my Yuuri?” Victor kneels behind the tied man when he’s retrieved what he wants. “Stay put.” Grabbing lube, Victor slicks Yuuri’s cock up before he slips the man’s dick into the tube and secures it. 

Yuuri can clearly already tell what is about to happen and whines desperately as Victor hooks up the tubes the he needs. 

“Hush,” Victor warns. He strokes Yuuri’s flank lightly as he switches the milking machine on, listening to the immediate hum. 

It tightens around Yuuri’s cock with one pulse and lets it relax the next. The process is steady, unrelenting and already Yuuri is whining, straining in his bonds to try to get away from the insistent pressure. 

Slicking his fingers with lube again Victor presses against Yuuri’s hole, watching it flutter before spreading and allowing Victor to breach him with ease. He pushes in two fingers, pumping them steadily. With one curl on his fingers Yuuri is screaming into his gag, the machine sucking away Yuuri’s come as it pours out of him. 

“One already, impressive how quickly you come. Time to put that stamina of yours to the test.” Yuuri strains as Victor pulls away, patting his ass before standing. “Have fun.”

Yuuri cries out as he is left, or as he thinks Victor leaves. Instead Victor retreats quietly to the bed, settling in for the show. The hum and sucking noise of the machine is thrilling, as it makes Yuuri keen and cry out against his gag to make muffled pitiful noises of pleasure and pain. 

Victor counts the orgasms, stroking his own cock lazily to keep himself hard and ready. He watches as a second orgasm is pulled from Yuuri, the third and forth taking longer than the first two as his pet becomes overly sensitive and worn. By the fifth Yuuri is sobbing openly, struggling to get away from the machine that continues to try to pull another orgasm from his exhausted body. 

Standing, cock straining at the sight in front of him, Victor comes back over and flicks the machine off. Yuuri starts, sobbing louder. His chest heaves under the ropes, breath wheezing through his nose until it is likely he is going to pass out from not getting enough air to his lungs.

“Yuuri, stop.” Victor puts his hand firmly across Yuuri’s neck, holding the pet still until Yuuri stills and his breathing evens out. “I’m going to take it off and I am going to fuck you until you come again, do you understand?”

Yuuri sobs but nods, not fighting Victor now.

“I know you have a sixth in you. You don’t get released until you come. If you don’t, I’ll leave you here all night.” Victor unhooks the milking machine, pulling it from the red skin of Yuuri’s cock. Slicking his palm with lube Victor wrapped his hand around the other. He ran his hand up and down the overstimulated flesh, caressing the head, finger playing at the slit before sliding back down to massage his balls. Victor repeats his actions until Yuuri’s cock slowly starts to fill again, the sobs broken now by soft moans from Yuuri. 

Letting the swollen cock drop Victor slicks his own cock and lines himself up. When he sinks in he can feel Yuuri shudder with relief as he’s filled. Leaning forward Victor wraps a hand around the ropes, hauling Yuuri up from the floor. Victor’s muscles bulge and all the restraint he had held onto while the machine had tormented his pet is released. With a hard pull Victor starts to yank Yuuri back and forth on his cock, watching the smaller man bounce around under only Victor’s control. 

“I’m getting close Yuuri, I suggest you follow or you’ll be spending the night here.” Victor pounds forward harder, reaching down to yank at Yuuri’s straining cock. Yuuri moans, tightening almost painfully around Victor’s dick. With a shout Victor comes, spilling deep inside the man beneath him. With a smirk he feels Yuuri come, a few drops slipping across Victor’s fingers but that seems to be all Yuuri is able to manage. 

Victor pulls out, watching how Yuuri goes limp. His skin is flushed red all the way down to his thighs and his skin is burning to the touch but he shakes with every painful exhale. Reaching forward Victor unlatches the back of the gag, carefully pulling it from between Yuuri’s teeth. 

“Slow breaths,” Victor orders, massaging the sides of Yuuri’s jaw to help ease the muscles until Yuuri can close his mouth without whining in pain. Victor lifts the blindfold next, rubbing his fingers over Yuuri’s eyelids until they flutter open. His brown eyes are glazed, staring but not seeing.

“Stay put.” Victor starts at the knots of the rope, pulling them out slowly. With each limb he frees Victor pauses to rub the muscle, moving Yuuri’s arms and then legs to get the blood flowing back to where it has been cut off from. Yuuri twitches under his touch but doesn’t move beyond that.

The lines on Yuuri’s skin are turning purple and Victor leans in, kissing and licking at the marks that will stay for several days. His claim, spelled along Yuuri’s skin, makes his cock swell again. Lifting him he lays Yuuri on the bed, letting his head fall over the edge. 

“Yuuri.” Victor leans down, running a finger over the plush lips of his pet. “Open your mouth, I’m going to fuck it and then I’ll take you to the bath.” Victor watches Yuuri’s pupils dilate some and a shudder of breath wheeze out. “Open your mouth,” Victor says again watching as the order makes its way through before it is finally followed and Yuuri lets his mouth open.

Fisting his cock Victor braces himself with one arm on the bed and feeds his cock into Yuuri’s mouth with the other. Yuuri lays under him, compliant and empty. With a few thrusts Victor starts a punishing rhythm until his cock is shoving against the back of his pet’s throat. He moans, watching drool drip down Yuuri’s cheeks and over his eyes though he doesn’t move, just swallows Victor’s dick with each snap of his hips.

It doesn’t take long for Victor to push forward, bottoming out. With a few short thrusts he comes down Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri’s breath is hoarse, a soft wheeze. Victor takes a moment to gain his own breath back, smearing the stray drops of come that are on Yuuri’s lips around. 

When his legs aren’t shaking anymore and Victor can lift Yuuri without dropping him, he pulls the younger man up again and continues toward the bathroom. Victor nudges the faucet on, letting the warm water pool in the tub as he steps in. Yuuri lays in his lap, quiet, complacent like he hadn’t been before. 

Cupping water with one hand Victor dumps it over Yuuri’s hair, wetting his face, his neck and shoulders repeatedly until the sweat and drool are washed away. “You did very well,” Victor breaths against Yuuri’s neck, kissing the marks the rope has bitten against his skin. “Very very well.”

Victor refills the tub twice, watching their skin start to prune but keeping Yuuri curled tight into his chest in the warm water until some life starts to return. With it comes full body shudders and soft whimpers.

“Shh,” Victor cooes. He rubs slow circles on Yuuri’s back, kisses his hair, let’s Yuuri wrap his arms tight around Victor’s neck and cling there as he let’s out soft little sobs. “Let it out, you’ll be okay.”

Yuuri’s tears drip to his shoulder as Victor pets him. “Victor,” he finally croaks around a likely very sore throat.

“Mmm, I’ve got you.” Victor reaches for the shampoo, pouring some into his hand before pressing it to Yuuri’s messy hair. He rubbed it in, watching the soap foam up as he massaged the other’s scalp. “Tip your head back for me, I’m going to rinse and I don’t want it to get in your eyes.”

Yuuri allows himself to be moved, closing his eyes as Victor turns the tap back on. He runs Yuuri’s hair under the water, making sure to get all of the suds out before he pulls the drain. “Come on.”

Victor lifts Yuuri from the bath, setting him on a towel that’s draped across the counter. Another towel is wrapped tight around the other, starving off the shivers that tries to take over as Victor carefully wipes him down. 

Once they’re both dry Victor picks Yuuri up again, letting Yuuri press into his neck and hide there. Yuuri gives a loud, pitiful whine when he sees their bed. 

“Shh, we’re staying in the guest bedroom. It’s okay. We’re done for today.” Victor pets the damp hair, letting Yuuri curl impossibly closer. Laying out on the clean sheets that smell of lavender, Victor pulls the comforter up around Yuuri’s shoulders, watching the smaller man disappear almost completely. 

“Victor…” Yuuri nudges his head against Victor’s chest as he whines.

“I’m here.” Victor returns to rubbing Yuuri’s back, watching the exhaustion take hold of his pet’s heavy limbs. The anxiety that usually plagues Yuuri at the start of competition season is absent, replaced by the bone crushing emptiness this state of play leaves him in. 

Yuuri lets out a soft sigh, his breath tickling Victor’s neck. His heartbeat is steady under Victor’s fingers and he looks calm finally, relaxed in a way he normally isn’t.

“You were a good boy,” Victor breathes. Yuuri arches some, fighting unconsciousness to meet Victor’s whispers of praise and the fingers that pet his hair. Victor watches Yuuri drift to sleep with his words. “My good boy.”


End file.
